


Be Mine

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always wanted her to be his. But then things changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 29th, 2007. It's actually not my best, and really does not fit in with canon. Sirius is dead but it appears to be in fourth year. Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking -shrugs-

As Harry Potter walked towards the Black Lake, he had noticed that day was a perfect one. It wasn't too hot, nor cold. But there was a perfect breeze, and the lake had a glow to it, making it look quite important. But Harry hadn't really been caring about that. Oh no. He had more so, been caring about his feelings towards his best female friend. Ron and Neville, his other best friends, had been telling him to move it, or else she'll be with someone else.

And for once, they were right. Somehow, Viktor Krum had come back from the school he went to, and immediately asked Hermione to go out with him. She had obviously, accepted. And Harry, had gotten out of there, before he could scream in their faces about how he had fallen in love with Hermione after he saved her from the troll. Sighing, he sat down, and stared at the lake ahead of him.

Why couldn't he just have told her how he felt. Maybe, she'd be going out with him instead of the big Quidditch Player, who'd probably break her heart. Krum would probably do just that, and he wouldn't be able to stand it if he saw her cry.

Looking at the lake again, he wished he could have asked Sirius for help. He would've known exactly what to do... or say. Sighing, he looked back towards the lake, and stared.

He had been staring at that lake for hours, probably. He wasn't actually quite sure. Nor did he notice when someone sat down beside him, and started tapping him. Sighing, he snapped angrily at that person to leave him alone. He hadn't been expecting that person to be Hermione though.

"Oh, it's you," he said angrily. He had been in no mood then to talk to Hermione about how perfect her new boyfriend was, nor was he in the mood now.

"What's wrong with you?!" Hermione snapped angrily. Harry stayed silent.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she trembled.

"Oh like you don't know!" he yelled turing towards her.

"I don't!" she yelled back.

"How's your new boyfriend?" he snapped. She looked utterly confused.

"Viktor?" she asked.

"Don't you mean "Vicky"?" he questioned, surprised at how jealous he was behaving about this.

"WHAT'S A MATTER WITH YOU" Hermione yelled fully, standing up.

"OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!!" Harry yelled now, also standing up, and walking towards the front doors of Hogwarts.

"GET BACK HERE!" Hermione yelled

"WHY. SO YOU CAN TALK TO ME ABOUT VICKY?" Harry yelled, now up on the staircase that led to the Gryffindor Common Room, ready to talk to Ron and Neville.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU?" Hermione yelled, tears ready to sting her eyes.

"WHY DON'T YOU PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER!" Harry yelled back, now in the Common Room. Neither noticed that everyone was staring at them. Nor did they notice that McGonagall had followed them up here.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Hermione yelled.

"YOU!" Harry yelled back. Hermione stared at Harry shocked, and confused. Ron and Neville had come along, trying to shoe everyone away. Professor McGonagall, however, just stood there, surprised she was seeing a familiar fight all over again.

"What do you mean by me?" she trembled, tears finally spilling. It had appeared, that Harry was trying his best to calm down.

"I mean, I... I..." Harry's head was now down looking at his feet. -"I love you," he whispered. At this time, he realized that everyone in the common room was staring at him. He also realized that Hermione was staring at him shocked. And that Krum was there... how the hell did he get in?

Deciding to not just stand there and look around, Harry Potter immediately rushed out of the common room, trying to ignore Hermione's pleads following him. Wait a minute... was she actually trying to follow him. Shaking his head, he kept walking forward, and headed towards the Room of Requirement. Finally getting there, he walked past it, thinking only about one thing, and then entered the room.

He had finally entered the room, and sat down on the couch, praying that the room would be able to do this request.

"Hey there kiddo," Sirius Black said, smiling as he walked through a wall. Harry smiled, thankful the room could do him this favor.

"Sirius!" Harry smiled, hugging his god-father -"Thank god you could come." he muffled.

"Of course!" Sirius laughed -"So, what is it you need?"

"Advice."

"On what?" Sirius questioned.

"Love..." Harry mumbled.

Sirius smiled -"I'm guessing on your best femaled friend?" Harry gazed at him shockingly.

"What happened," Sirius laughed.

"Well, I kinda got mad at her for dating Krum, and then we got into a fight, and then she wanted to know why I was mad, so I then mumbled I loved her." Sirius smiled at this.

"I'm guessing she's outside this door?" Sirius laughed, still questioningly. Harry nodded.

"Well, seeing as you wanted advice, I advise that you go and talk to her." Sirius smiled, and then got up.

"Now, you go do that, and then come back in here afterwards, and we'll talk about it then,"

"But Siri..." Harry whined.

"Not know Harry... and plus, your parents are starting to get impatient." Sirius laughed, and winked, then left through the wall. Harry just stared dumbfounded after his god-father, then allowed the room to allow Hermione in, getting ready for the worst.

"Harry," Hermione trembled coming in -"Did you say---"

"Yes," Harry interrupted her, looking to see if Krum was there. He was happy to know that Krum wasn't.

"For how long?"

"Since Halloween in our first year," Harry replied, not looking up. He did, however, stand up, and go to Hermione.

"Harry, please look at me," Hermione trembled. Harry complied, and noticed that she had been crying. Her cheeks were red and blotchy, and her hair was attached to her face. She looked absolutely adorable. Harry gulped, and slowly got closer, looking her in the eye.

"I thought, at first, that it was just a crush. But then, when you were petrified, I realized it wasn't... I hated seeing you cry, or get angry, or anything." He mumbled, still going closer to her.

"Harry," Hermione mumbled, moving in closer to Harry. Harry caressed her cheek, mumbling the words "Mhmm".

"I love you too... I always have," Harry soon found her lips attached to his, and kissed her lightly. He found her complying.. even opening her mouth, letting his tounge slide through.

"God, she tastes so good" Harry thought. He was still kissing her, and felt her wrap her legs around him. He took her to the couch, and sat down, Hermione between his legs, her legs still around him.

After about ten minutes of kissing eachother, Harry and Hermione stopped, and layed down, Hermione on top of Harry.

"How long have you loved me?" Harry asked, still caressing Hermione's cheek.

"Since before we met," she smiled. Harry smiled back.

"Be mine?" he questioned.

"I'm all yours," Hermione answered, kissing him.


End file.
